bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
2007
center|350px 2007 war das 7. Jahr, in dem Bionicle von Lego herausgegeben wurde. Sets In diesem Jahr gab es zwei Produktreihen: Barraki und Toa Mahri. Es wurden sechs Barraki und sechs Toa Mahri verkauft. Die Barraki wurden zu Anfang des Jahres verkauft. Die Set-Reihe bestand aus den Sets: Mantax, Ehlek, Carapar, Kalmah, Pridak und Takadox. Eine Special Edition namens Nocturn wurde ebenfalls verkauft. Es gab zwei Barraki-Sets die Teile besaßen, die im dunklen leuteten, diese Sets waren Takadox und Nocturn. Außerdem wurden in dem ersten Halbjahr auch zwei Matoraner verkauft, Defilak und Dekar, sowie zwei Hydruka: Morak und Thulox. Die Sets waren mit Werfern ausgerüstet. Die Barraki hatten die Polypenwerfer, zu denen im ersten Halbjahr nachfüllbare, blaue und grüne Polypen verkauft wurden. Im zweiten Halbjahr von 2007 wurden die Toa Mahri verkauft. Diese Reihe beinhaltete sechs Sets der Toa, Nuparu, Kongu, Hewkii, Jaller, Matoro und Hahli. Die Toa Mahri hatten als Waffen die Cordak-Blaster. Als special Edition wurde auch Lesovikk mit seinem Meeresschlitten verkauft. Dieses Set war ein schwer erhältliches Set. Als Titane wurden Gadunka, der einen leuchtenden Kopf beinhaltete, Maxilos & Spinax und Hydraxon verkauft. Als Special Edition gab es noch Karzahni zu kaufen, dieses Set enthielt noch Sarda und Idris. Im zweiten Halbjahr wurden ebenfalls neue Spielsets verkauft, bei denen allerdings manche Charaktere eine falsche Farbe hatten. Story Die Story im Jahr 2007 spielt unter den Wellen, nämlich in der Grube oder auch in Mahri Nui. Die Maske des Lebens, die Ignika sinkt von Voya Nui herab nach Mahri Nui, wo sie von den Matoraner gefunden wird. Die Barraki versuchen sofort die Maske zu bekommen. Doch die Maske erschafft Wesen wie Gadunka, so kommt es zu kämpfen zwischn Nocturn und Gadunka. Dekar, ein Po-Matoraner will die Maske aufgrund der Macht zerstören, verliert sie aber an die Barraki. Doch die Maske leuchtet auf und blendet alle zur Bewusstlosigkeit und verwandelt die Toa Inika in die Toa Mahri. Parallel zu diesen Ergeignissen finden die Toa Nuva auf Metru Nui die Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis und stellen sich schwierigen Aufgaben, um den großen Geist Mata Nui zu Erwecken. Unterwasser gibt es viele Kämpfe, unter anderem schafft es Lesovikk mit zwei Matoraner, Karzahni gefangen zu nehmen. Matoro verbündet sich mit einem Maxilos-Roboter, der in Wirklichkeit Teridax ist. Teridax will Matoros Maske nutzen, um den Nui-Stein zu reanimieren, doch Brutaka und Botar kommen ihm dazwischen. Am Ende besiegen die Barraki Teridax, während die Toa Mahri den Steinfaden zwischen Voya Nui und Mahri Nui zerstören, nachdem sie die Matoraner gerettet haben. Danach geht es zur finalen Schlacht, inder der große Geist stirbt. Matoro nimmt sich die Maske des Lebens und schwimmt unter Voya Nui, während die anderen die Barraki aufhalten. Unter Voya Nui bermerkt er den Tod Mata Nuis und setzt die Maske auf und belebt den großen Geist wieder. Zeitgleich werden die Toa Mahri zurück nach Metru Nui telepotiert. Die Toa Nuva schafften in der Zeit alle Aufgaben. Nun mussten sie den großen Geist nur noch erwecken. Auf Artakha bekommen sie von Artakha die Anpassungsrüstungen. Danach werden sie nach Karda Nui teleportiert, wo sie sich den Makuta stellen müssen. Bücher 2007 erschienen drei Story-Bücher und ein viertes war in Planung, wurde aber nicht veröffentlicht. Zwei bücher wurden diesesmal auf Deutsch übersetzt: * Bionicle Legenden 1: Stadt der Verlorenen: Die Matoraner von Mahri Nui beginnen nach langer Zeit, ihre Umgebung mit einem U-Boot zu erkunden und treffen dabei auf die Barraki. Zudem wird die Ignika entdeckt, sie verursacht auch einige Mutationen. * Bionicle Legends 7: Invasion: Die Toa Inika reisen durch dem Steinfaden in das Meer, um der Maske des Lebens zu folgen. Dabei bekommen sie es jedoch mit Vezon zu tun, und mit Teridax, der für kurze Zeit Matoro's Körper unter seine Kontrolle bring. Leider wurde dieses Buch nie veröffentlicht. * Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube: Die Toa Inika, durch die Ignika zu Toa Mahri mutiert, bekommen es mit den Barraki und den anderen Mutationen der Ignika - Hydraxon und dem gigantischen Lava-Aal - zu tun. Die Bewohner von Mahri Nui sind anfangs noch unsicher, ob sie diesen Toa trauen können. * Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall: Die Toa Mahri erobern endlich die Ignika, und Matoro schafft es mit ihr, den kurz vorher gestorbenen Mata Nui wiederzubeleben und seine Freunde als Amphibien zurück nach Metru Nui zurückzuschicken - das bezahlt er jedoch mit dem Leben. Serials In diesem Jahr wurden zum ersten Mal Story-Serials veröffentlicht: *Into the Darkness: In dieser Geschichte versucht Teridax den Nui-Stein zu reanimieren. *Toa Nuva Blog: Dieses Serial erzählt, wie die Toa Nuva die Aufgaben auf der Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis lösen wollen. *Dreams of Destruction: Hier wird erzählt, wie Lesovikk sich Karzahni stellt und ihn fängt. *The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet: Diese Kurzgeschichte erzählt von Tuyets Verrat an die Toa Mangai. Comics Folgende Comics erschienen 2007: *Magazin 23: Ein kaltes Licht erstrahlt *Magazin 24: Das letzte Gefecht *Magazin 25: Das Geheimnis in der Tiefe *Magazin 26: Auf den Spuren der Maske des Lebenes *Magazin 27: Meer der Finsternis *Magazin 28: Abenteuer in der Tiefe Zwei Comics, die noch zur 2007-Story gehören, erschienen erst 2008. Außerdem wurden im Jahr 2007 noch zwei Comics der Story von 2006 verkauft. Marketing Animationen *[[Barraki - Creeps from the Deep|'Barraki - Creeps from the Deep']]: Diese Animation zeigt, wie Dekar die Makse des Lebens findet und dann von den Barraki angegriffen wird. *[[Toa Mahri Mini Movie|'Toa Mahri Mini Movie']]: Die Toa Mahri kommen Unterwasser an und kämpfen dort um die Maske des Lebens. Sie treffen unter anderem auf Hydraxon und einem Maxilos-Roboter. Kategorie:2007